Recently, information media called electronic paper have increasingly attracted attention (for example, see Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2008-197634)). The electronic paper has advantageous properties of low power consumption and bendable flexibility, and further, thinness, lightness, and high visual recognition. Furthermore, the electronic paper has a remarkable feature of rewritability.
The above described electronic paper can hold an image once displayed without energy consumption. Therefore, the electronic paper can be applied to limited use for displaying an image of a poster, an ad on the train, an indicator indicating remaining battery capacity, and an information board indicating a destination, or the like. Further, recently, the electronic paper has been increasingly applied to an electronic terminal that displays electronic books.